


From love whispers, a little magic and innocent eyes

by Solrey



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Awkward Tension, Cat!San, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hongjoong&Seonghwa best friends, Magic, Mentioned Other ATEEZ members, Mingi has... a new form, Mingi is cute in his new form, Mingi&Jongho best friends, Multi, Mutual Pining, Witch!Seonghwa, Witches, between Minhwa, familiar!San, hongjoong is tired, mischivious San, witch!hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: A dog. Not a dog. A human who had become a dog because Hongjoong had used a spell on his friend which had gone wrong, resulting in a body morphing into a much smaller animal.His poor friend Song Mingi.How could you explain to your boyfriend that you had accidentally turned his best friend into a dog when all he had wanted was a bravery spell?OrHongjoong accidentally turns Mingi into a dog and the peaceful Saturday was over quickly.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: All Hallows ATEEZ Exchange





	From love whispers, a little magic and innocent eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CottonAuroras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonAuroras/gifts).



> Hello~
> 
> My entry for the All_Hallows Fic exchange~  
> I got and used the prompt from MoonlightTrash, the first one, which was:
> 
> [Hongjoong hoped that using a spell that never used before was good idea.  
> But now he was scrambling and running around, trying to change Mingi back from a dog into a human before Jongho came home.  
> What would he say? "Hey Honey...I accidentally turned your best friend into a dog instead of giving him courage to confess to his crush"]
> 
> This might not exactly be like you wanted it to be, I'm sorry I'm just so unfunny, but I hope you like it still :) It was a fun way to write this rare pairs.

This was truly not what he had expected his Saturday to be like, not even remotely close. 

His ho me, once clean and very well organized, now in utter chaos, just barely remembering him of how it had once looked like. His couch was ripped apart, cushions having feathers falling out, decorating the whole room in a mocking soft white while holes were torn inside of the couch itself. Pots with plants thrown to the side, dirt littering the ground and crunching under every step. One of his favorite books had died under teeth and spit, now nothing more than a few wet letters escaping the torn pages. A plate his beloved adored had fallen theatrically from its place on the wall and smashed into a thousands pieces, making his head hurt even more for multiple reasons. 

And in between this utter chaos sat a dog almost the size up to his hip with innocent eyes and a tongue dangling out from one side. Ears perked up, ready to bounce into action and  _ play  _ again. Though Hongjoong hadn't  _ played _ with him at all.

Hongjoong was tired. And stressed. But most of all,  _ tired.  _

The more he stared at the dog, the more he wanted to cuddle and strangle him at the same time. It also didn't help that his familiar had vanished into thin air after he had riled up the dog, being the reason why Hongjoong’s living room was now in chaos and he could feel the smugness that his familiar felt at the action. That little devil. He needed to punish the cat for his bratty behavior later.

Now, however, he had a whole other problem at hand. 

A dog.  _ Not _ a dog. A human who had become a dog because Hongjoong had used a spell on his friend which had gone wrong, resulting in a body morphing into a much smaller animal. 

His poor friend Song Mingi.

_ No,  _ scratch that, Mingi isn’t a poor guy at all, wasn't he the sole reason why it had even come to this. 

Hongjoong, the always careful witch he was, had told his tall male friend and the best friend of his boyfriend that  _ no _ , he can't make him magically more brave so he could confess to his crush and Hongjoong’s own best friend  _ Park Seonghwa.  _ He had told the brown haired male that those spells always end up failing when he casted them, that they just weren't meant to be casted by him. Hongjoong was well versed on healing and protecting spells, but changing one's personality? Not his fort. 

And he had told this Mingi, said that he had once tried to change a bullies personality into a chicken which had ended up with the bully  _ being  _ a chicken instead of acting like one. It was a disaster. A memory Hongjoong liked to keep away from his mind due to his perfectionist side. 

Especially since Mingi’s words were something along the lines of ' _ I want to be affectionate and open about it- like a dog! Just no care in the world and all happy as soon as I can see the one I love _ '.

That the spell he had never used before took Mingi’s words by heart says something, an outcome neither of them would have predicted. 

Yet, her e they were, facing each other and Hongjoong wanted to yell loudly at Mingi that he had told him it wouldn't function but right now Mingi couldn't understand him and Hongjoong wanted to save his breath. Needed some peace of mind. 

He was so  _ tired _ .

Because how could you explain to your boyfriend that you had accidentally turned his best friend into a dog when all he had wanted was a bravery spell? That, as a matter of fact, his familiar had played with the poor boy and in the result of their shenanigans had their living room got a new interior design. 

The worst of it all was that Hongjoong had neither enough time nor enough ability power to change it back with a snip of his fingers, Hongjoong needed peace and quietness to perform at his best, and right now he was  _ far  _ from being remotely calm. 

So, what to do? His boyfriend would be back soon, said Park Seonghwa with him and they would see the chaos he stood in. How could he explain this without exposing everything? Hongjoong could already picture Seonghwa’s disappointed gaze when he would lie to him. 

He had to find a way to turn Mingi back before the two of them would show up and question his, admittedly, bad decision making and weak will when it came to Mingi and his puppy-eyes.

Said man was looking at him through puppy-eyes and it truly melted something within him, and Hongjoong could never be mad with Mingi. Even if his living room was one single chaos and his headache bigger than the world, he knew that in the end Mingi, at least in his dog form, was not at fault, it was the changed mind of his. And maybe, just maybe, did Hongjoong feel bad for doing this to his boyfriend’s best friend. 

Hongjoong saw a movement out of the corner of his eyes and couldn't react fast enough before chaos ensued once more, and it was the first time that day that he would curse under his breath- but certainly not the last.

  
  
  
  


Footsteps and a door opening was all Hongjoong could hear before he heard a loud gasp, something falling to the ground and Hongjoong could probably understand why. He was currently lying on his back, something sharp drilling into his back while a giant dog basically sat on top of his body, tongue hanging out and letting drops of drool hit his face. It wasn’t exactly the best position to be in. Especially not with the chaos all around them. And a  _ dog.  _

The dog, no  _ Mingi,  _ above him whipped his head around with perked ears and looked at the new humans before he jumped down from Hongjoong- mind you, Mingi pushed his paws heavily into his chest- and leaped at who he assumed was Seonghwa by the surprised yelp. 

Hongjoong pried one eye carefully open, looking up to see his boyfriend with an unreadable expression and Seonghwa who had fallen on his ass due to the dog trying to lick his face. So, the spell had  _ somewhat  _ been successful when dog kisses could count as kisses and display of affection. Seonghwa tried his hardest to keep the dog at bay but Mingi practically sat inside of his lap, nuzzling and licking his face as if he hadn't seen his owner in years. Which made the eldest chuckle awkwardly and Hongjoong, as the only one knowing who the dog actually was, felt his face heat up at the knowledge. 

"Hyung?" 

Jongho had stepped up to him, kneeling next to him, staring him straight into the eyes.

"It's a long story, Jong." Hongjoong breathed out, letting his hand run over his face once before he outstretched it for his boyfriend to take it. "Help me up first? I think a part of ' _ Wonder plants, everything a witch needs to know!'  _ is stabbing me in the back for quite a while now." 

Jongho laughs a little at his pouty answer and with ease does he pull Hongjoong to his feet, pulling him into Jongho’s chest. The younger squeezes him once and drops a kiss on his cheek before he lets Hongjoong go, them smiling at each other for a moment before Seonghwa clears his throat, pulling their attention away. 

"I'm glad you two are so lovely dovely but could you explain why a massive dog is sitting in my lap right now?" Seonghwa sounded quite distressed, Mingi not leaving his side for even a minute. "A few hours ago the only pet you had was your familiar San! Where even is this cat?" 

"He played with Min- with the dog." 

Hongjoong gestures to his bookshelf which, miraculously, had survived the attack, on which a black cat sat upon, a white streak of white over his right eye. San looked at them as if he was proud of his doings and Hongjoong was pretty sure he would tell the two familiars Wooyoung and Yeosang all about it when they all met up again. Yeosang, Seonghwa’s fox familiar, had stayed home today while Wooyoung, an owl familiar, was at his witch friend's house- Yunho was currently too stressed to meet up with them, having to mix a high ranking potion for a client. 

"Okay, yeah, I see that." Jongho points around, his voice getting a little sharper and Hongjoong needs to hold everything in to not wince. Yeah, he messed up big time. 

Mingi let out a loud  _ wuff _ at his words as if he wanted to say that he was proud of his work and Seonghwa smiles at the dog, scratching behind his ear. 

"Look, it's not as bad as it looks like-" 

"Wait, where is Mingi? He said he wanted to stay with you today."

"Jong, I swear he's-" 

The realization dawns rather quickly on his younger boyfriend and he whips his head around so quickly it makes him wince. Yet he walks over. Mingi all happily wags his tail at Jongho, leaning his head to the side in an attempt to understand the human before him. Seonghwa looks confused between the two humans and the dog, not understanding Jongho’s implications, the dog letting his tongue slip out.

"Song Mingi?!" Jongho yells  _ softly, _ almost as if he didn’t want to scare the dog. 

Mingi, who obviously didn’t understand the distress in Jongho’s voice, barked back because what he understood was his name and it made both Jongho’s and Seonghwa’s eyes open in surprise, and maybe a bit of horror mirroring in them. Hongjoong felt coldness creep down his back, knowing very well that he would have to come clean to the two men before him and expose Mingi. 

Even though he had promised to not say anything. But Jongho was Mingi’s best friend and Seonghwa was Mingi’s crush, and both were now painfully aware that the overly happy dog was in fact the missing  _ Song Mingi _ . 

“Mingi?!” Se onghwa shrieks, hands stilling, which had patted the dog previously. 

“Look, I didn’t mean to-”

“You didn’t mean to?! He is a dog, Hongjoong!” 

“I tried to tell him that it was a bad idea-!” 

“You know how he is! Can’t we leave you two alone for even half-a-day?!” 

Seonghwa looked accusing at him and while Hongjoong wished his best friend wouldn't be so mad at him, did he know that his boyfriend was burning him down with his gaze as well. 

Hongjoong was  _ so tired. _

“Of course you can.” Hongjoong all but whispers because what could he tell them? What could he explain when their opinions were already made up? “I did it because he basically begged me for this, said he needs this really badly for something.”

“What?” Jongho finally came into the conversation again, looking at Hongjoong with slowly softening eyes. Yes, Jongho was most of the time the more mature one in their relationship, so thankfully he seemed to understand slowly. “For what did he need this?” 

“I- I can’t just say it. I promised I wouldn’t.” 

“Hongjoong!” Seonghwa’s voice was demanding and Hongjoong felt his resolve crumble. 

“He came to be because he wanted to confess-” Hongjoong muttered. 

"Confess? Confess what?” 

Jongho gently asked when he stepped back to Hongjoong, a hand landing on his waist and squeezing him encouragingly. 

“Confess his love.” 

“What?!” 

Two voices resonate at the same time. Hongjoong feels his head spin. A dog barking in the background and soft fur pressed against his leg. It’s too  _ much.  _

"Not confess to me of course! My- what are you thinking?" 

Deep sighs echoed back from the walls and Hongjoong had trouble keeping Jongho’s gaze, and meeting Seonghwa’s at all. As if his boyfriend was sensing Hongjoong’s hesitant behavior, was he looking back and forth between the two best friends before something seemed to click in his head, a wide smile emerging on his lips. 

"Ah, I see how it is now." Jongho chuckles, coming over to kneel next to Hongjoong and pet the dog who was pressed against his leg. "You're a good boy, aren't you Mingi."

Mingi happily tried to lick Jongho’s hand, pressing his wet snout against Hongjoong’s boyfriend and weren’t it for the fact that this dog had been a human a few hours ago, this situation could almost be cute.  _ Almost _ . He would give San an ear full later.

"What do you know? Why am I the only one left out of this conversation." 

Seonghwa whined, slowly standing up and walking over to them too, his hand landing on Mingi’s head to scratch behind his ear. 

"Because you are dense, hyung." 

"Oi, how are you speaking with your elder!" 

The eldest smacks Jongho on the shoulder and they all erupt in laughter at Jongho’s theatrically show on how the punch had  _ hurt  _ him so badly that he needed to hug Mingi. Their turned friend just barks and keens on the attention he gets, wildly nuzzling into Jongho. 

"Quite frankly speaking Seonghwa-" Hongjoong gestures at the elder and can't help but smile widely, "-you are so dense that Mingi had to come to me for a solution, that in itself is bad enough." 

There is a certain type of silence following Hongjoong’s statement where they wait for Seonghwa to think his words through while Mingi had wiggled himself out of Jongho’s grasp and walked over to Seonghwa, looking up at the eldest with puppy eyes. Hongjoong swore he could see the train of thoughts running through his best friend's head and slight color rising up on his cheeks. 

Hongjoong eyed Seonghwa silently, seeing how his best friend slowly bent down before he cupped Mingi’s dog face and smiled warmly, all previous hesitation gone. 

"You're an idiot, Song Mingi. Why not tell me your feelings directly instead of asking a middle-classed witch for help-"

"Hey!"

"- especially since you know that Yunho is the better one in this field. I'm- yeah okay, I do admit that the outcome of this whole situation is rather funny.” Seonghwa chuckles, holding Mingi’s face still. “You’re a cute dog. But easily riled up as I see, San had you on your paws a lot, huh?” 

Speaking of San, the black cat had jumped down from the bookshelf only to climb up Hongjoong’s back and sit down on his shoulder. He almost grabbed for the mischievous cat but a bark tor his gaze away, and weren’t it for Seonghwa’s quick reaction, Hongjoong would have been run over  _ again.  _ Mingi was now barking at San inside of Seonghwa’s arms and the black cat was meowing back as if he had no care in this world, even licking his paw to show that the dog was indeed no threat to him. 

“One day I will throw you out San, I swear.” 

San gives him a gaze which reads as a  _ you definitely will not _ before he jumps down from Hongjoong’s shoulder and out of the door faster than Mingi could react, gracefully dodging all the things their little hunt had fallen victim to. 

“As if you could ever get rid of him, your heart is way too big for that, baby.” Jongho laughs and pats his back. Hongjoong just pouts, before his attention goes back to his best friend. 

Seonghwa had calmed down Mingi again, who now silently laid his head in his lap, looking up with his cute eyes, and Hongjoong saw the red on his best friend’s cheeks who was probably thinking about how this would look if Mingi was in his original form right now. 

“Oh Mingi.” 

That makes the dog perk up, sitting up even. Hongjoong had to smile. 

“I hope you can tell me your real feelings soon, I don’t want to be in love with a dog if I’m honest.” 

It didn’t take a second before the previous dog had turned back into the rather tall human Mingi was. And he was  _ naked. _

“Mingi?!”

“Hyung?! Oh god-”

Both Hongjoong and Jongho began to laugh at the way both of their best friend’s began to blush heavily and started to apologize, Mingi scrambling off of Seonghwa in lightning speed, running off down the hallway and Hongjoong hears a loud ‘ _ San!’  _ before something heavy fell to the ground and their laughs intensified even more. 

San was truly at a roll today. 

“Don’t laugh!” 

Seong hwa cried before he hides his face in his hands and Hongjoong falls to his knees, holding his stomach because this view, this situation, made the whole day  _ worth it.  _

“I hate you guys! Gosh!”

“Hyung-” Jongho snorts, “go kiss your prince charming- ah wait, your dog prince.” 

“Jongho!” 

Yes, Hongjoong wasn’t tired anymore. 


End file.
